Art of a New Language
by Tuliharja
Summary: Hashirama wants to learn a new language. Turns out Mito's unique teaching method might be a bit too effective… One-shot.


Title: _Art of a New Language_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _Hashirama wants to learn a new language. Turns out Mito's unique teaching method might be a bit too effective… One-shot._

Disclaimer: _NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm merely writing fan fiction about it. I don't either own the cover art of this._

Author's note: _The language Mito uses actually exist._ _Thank you_ _Ukrainian Snowstorm_ _for betaing this._

* * *

 **~.Art of a New language.~**

Mito blinked her eyes in a surprised manner to her husband Senju Hashirama, before lifting her elegant eyebrow to him.

"Excuse me?" She asked in her smooth tone as Hashirama scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"We-well, I would like to learn that language you know Mito-…" he started where Mito muttered: "Finrando-go" which made Hashirama nod to this before carrying on: "-…because it might come handy to know some other language than just Japanese."

For a moment Mito was silent as she pondered her husband's request before a somewhat cattish smile spread upon her lips.

"Very well, but on one condition," she started where Hashirama merely nodded, "you must not protest at all about my teaching method, okay?"

Blinking his brown eyes, Hashirama merely nodded, wondering how Mito's teaching method would make him protest or even complain. After all, since he was a big brother, he had been teaching his younger brothers many things, including reading and writing when their parents had been busy with all war plans. Teaching a new language couldn't differ that much from that, now could it?

"Well, our first lesson will be about anatomy. Now stand up," Mito told her husband who got up from his chair and away from his desk.

Smiling in an impish manner, Mito walked up to Hashirama, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"These are called 'posket'," she told now to her husband as she pulled his face closer to herself before kissing his forehead affectionate manner.

"Otsa," she muttered as Hashirama blinked at this.

"Um, Mito, I-…" the man started as Mito hushed her husband, giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Huulet," she breathed out as deep affection was visible upon her eyes. It made her eyes twinkle beautiful manner, like two, rare jewels.

Yet the view soon turned into Mito's hair as she leaned to kiss Hashirama's throat.

"Kaula," she breathes against his neck in a ticklish manner as Hashirama swallowed hard.

A small laughter could be heard from Mito as she slipped his haori down the floor, before pushing his yukata to reveal his dark skin. Gently, Mito placed her palms on her husband's shoulders, before starting to plant butterfly-like kisses all around his chest.

"Rinta," came the next word somewhere between each kiss Mito planted upon Hashirama, making his toes curl.

He wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold himself back as Mito's kisses and the words felt like torture as she tugged more of his clothes away from him. More bundles of clothes appeared upon the floorboards as the red-head skillfully stripped Hashirama, never losing the contact of lips too long. It felt heavenly yet like torture as Hashirama tried to scramble his brain together to focus Mito's 'unusual' teaching method.

'Get your mind out of the gutter, Hashirama!' The man told himself, but felt his knees buckle as Mito's lips found his stomach, which she called 'maha', before his pelvis that was 'lantio'. The Hokage's thoughts went right into the trash can as he felt the burning sensation fill himself, making him take a sharp breath. A new kiss, a new word, and light movement making Hashirama have a good view of his wife's arched back and butt.

He felt his fingers itching as he lifted his hands, already deciding to give in to Mito's torture and show her the language of love, just when Mito straightened up. It made Hashirama blink several times as Mito was holding some of his hair between her fingers, before kissing it too.

"Hiukset," she told with a wink of her eye to him, before releasing him. Clapping her hands together, Mito turned her back to Hashirama before marching toward the door.

"Well, I better go now! I promised to have some tea with Tobirama, see you later Hashirama for our next lesson!" Mito chirped happily to her husband who was left behind.

Hand lifted slightly up, tears streamed out of Hashirama's eyes as the wind blew slightly, making Hashirama let out a noise that was between a cry and a 'but-…!'

But his shocked state soon crumbled into pieces as Madara appeared at the doorway. Sharp onyx eyes widened just ever so slightly, yet the obvious red upon his cheeks told he was embarrassed. Quickly turning his back to his best friend, Madara barked: "I didn't need to see that Senju! Now dress up!"

"B-b-but Mito-…!"

"I don't need to know the details about your love life, Senju!" Madara roared, throwing the scroll he was holding into Hashirama's forehead.

At the same time, just down the hallway, Mito was holding out her hand for Tobirama. Crumbling, the younger Senju brother handed Mito few rare scrolls she had been dying to study.

"I told you I would get Madara embarrassed, didn't I?" Mito asked from her brother-in-law who merely huffing, said: "You devil."

"Aww!" Mito cooed, giving Tobirama cheek kiss.

"I love you too, little brother," she said, before going on her way, leaving a very mortified Tobirama behind herself.

 **OWARI.**


End file.
